Busan-Namyangju is A Longing for
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Ketika ada kata-kata Namyangju, Busan, dan free schedule. Hoshi yang notabene kekasih Woozi merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah cobaan. Well, katakan saja dia berlebihan. Yang jelas baginya sulit untuk menahan rindu pada si mungil. Wakss! . SoonHoon/ Hoshi x Woozi/ SEVENTEEN cr Pledis/ Review ya review..
**Busan-Namyangju is A Longing for**

A story by **Re-Panda68**

Rate T

 **Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**

Hoshi x Woozi

 **SEVENTEEN © Pledis Ent.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline is my copyright.

 **Warning: just get away if you ain't going to like this!**

If I told you I was perfect I'd be lying

If there's something I am not doing, but I am trying

I know I am no angel, but I'm not so bad

No no no...

( B.o.B ft Bruno Mars – Nothing on You)

Sesosok namja bersurai ungu pudar nampak bergegas menuju ke arah suara lagu yang terdengar dari ponselnya. Sebuah caller id dengan nama 'Star Hoshi' terlihat di layar ponsel yang berkedip dan menyala berulang-ulang. " Kenapa Soonyoung menelpon?" gumam pemuda itu sambil mengangkat panggilan yang masih menunggu.

"Yeoboseyo, Soonyoung-ah?" jawabnya.

' _Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya, baby Ji?_ ' suara seseorang yang bernama Soonyoung terdengar kencang sekali sehingga pemuda yang ditelepon harus menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga.

" Hey,sudah untung aku mau mengangkat teleponnya. Kenapa kau malah marah-marah begitu?" si pemuda balik bertanya dengan perasaan tidak terima.

' _Mungkin saja kau sedang berselingkuh dariku dengan para gadis Busan_.' Si penelepon menjawab skeptis.

Sang pemuda berambut ungu pudar mencoba menahan tawanya mendengar kata-kata si penelepon yang baginya sungguh menggelikan. " Hey, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kau yang paling tahu itu."

' _Bisa saja kan?_ ' sang penelepon alias kekasihnya masih saja bersikeras. ' _Siapa tahu kau melakukannya saat aku tidak sedang bersamamu. Semua orang tau, fans seorang Woozi itu tidak sedikit. Apalagi yang mau jadi pacar dan simpananmu._ '

" Aku hanya sedang membantu eomma dengan tanaman bunganya, Hoshi-goon," Jihoon – si rambut ungu, menjawab sambil terkekeh.

Ini sebenarnya adalah hal yang sangat disukai Jihoon. Soonyoung dan sifat posesifnya. Mungkin orang-orang tidak pernah mengira bahwa seorang Hoshi –personel Seventeen yang begitu kharismatik di atas panggung, akan menjadi begitu childish jika itu sudah menyangkut soal Lee Jihoon.

' _Hmm.. Aku percaya itu._ ' Suara Soonyoung terdengar lemah.

"Jadi kenapa kau meneleponku saat aku sedang mendapatkan liburku, Kwon leader?"tanya Jihoon pada kekasihnya yang sedang berada di Namyangju.

Semua member Seventeen sedang menikmati masa libur mereka sebelum harus kembali melakukan promosi untuk comeback. Mereka mendapatkan waktu libuar 4 hari yang dianjurkan untuk dihabiskan di kampung halaman masing-masing. Sehingga saat ini semua member sedang menikmati kebersamaan dan quality time bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing tidak terkecuali Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Ini adalah hari kedua, yang mana artinya masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul.

' _Tidak. Hanya saja, aku sedang berfikir. Haruskah aku menyusulmu saja ke Busan?'_ pertanyaan Soonyoung tiba-tiba membuat Jihoon sangat ingin memukul kepala kekasih bodohnya, yang sayangnya ia cintai itu.

" Ya! Apa kau sedang stress atau apa?" Jihoon setengah berteriak. "Kau bahkan butuh sekitar 5 jam untuk sampai ke Busan, pabbo!"

' _Hey, itu tidak lama Jihoon-ah!'_

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau kau kesini."

' _Ah, wae?'_ Soonyoung terdengar sedikit frustasi. _' Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyusulmu? Apa jangan-jangan kau benar-benar punya selingkuhan di sana, Jihoon-ah?'_

" Bukan begitu. Aku tidak pernah berniat selingkuh atau semacamnya. Aishh.. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kesini! Titik." Jihoon masih gigih dengan keinginannya.

' _Katakan padaku apa alasannya, baru aku akan memutuskan pergi atau tidak!'_ Soonyoung tak mau kalah.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Dia tahu dan sangat tahu jika Soonyong adalah seorang yang selalu melakukan apa yang diinginkan dan diucapkannya. Bahkan jika itu tentang Jihoon sekalipun.

" Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan jika harus bolak-balik Namyangju-Busan, lalu nanti Busan-Namyangju. Sedangkan kau juga perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargamu, Soonyoung-ah."

" Aku juga tidak ingin nanti kau malah tidak fit saat kita harus kembali ke Seoul. Dan itu hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi." Jihoon melanjutkan. " Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Kwon?"

' _Ne. Aku mengerti,'_ Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Bukannya aku tidak berharap kau bisa ada di sini. Tapi kita benar-benar harus memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan baik, benar 'kan?" Jihoon kembali mencoba memberi pengertian kepada kekasihnya.

Di seberang sana Soonyoung terdengar menghela nafas.

' _Jihoon-ah?'_

"Hmm?"

' _Bogoshipeoyo...'_ Hoshi menyahut dengan suara lirih.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung lalu sama-sama menciptakan keheningan selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya Jihoon tersenyum dan menjawab, "Nado. Nado bogoshipda."

' _Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jihoon-ah.'_

"Arra.. Bertahanlah dua hari lagi ya. Itu tidak akan lama. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak bertemu denganku selama 4 hari, Kwon leader!" Jihoon terkekeh pelan menyadari bahwa sisi manja Soonyoung sudah kembali.

' _Yakin sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Baby Ji!'_ Soonyoung pura-pura kesal. ' _Pokoknya aku akan menagih hadiahku saat kau sampai di Seoul nanti.'_

"Eoh, memangnya kau ulang tahun? Hadiah apa?" Jihoon bingung dengan kata-kata Soonyoung.

' _Tentu saja kompensasi karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, chagiya..'_

Dan Jihoon pun memutar bola matanya sambil menyahut, "Heoll!"

" Dalam mimpimu saja, Kwon!"

 **The End**

Dengan gaje dan tidak karuan.

Yo! Re is here. So what's up, Carats?

Kali ini Re bawa ff dengan pair SoonHoon. / ini pair paling gemesin tingkat nasional pliss/ I dunno what to say anymore, but, keep do reviewing and let me know what do you guys thinking..

So, jangan lupa Fave, Follow, and Review after read... ^^

Ppyongg!

*pamit bareng SoonHoon


End file.
